A Bad Day
by unpredictablemary
Summary: Mary has an awful day at work, but luckily Matthew comes home to cheer her up. Modern M/M, completely gratuitous one-shot!


_I know I have other stories I'm supposed to be working on (and I promise I am!) but this just came to me today so I thought I'd tackle it just for fun. Enjoy!_

* * *

Mary let the hot water stream over her body, shivering slightly as it began to warm her goosebumpy skin. It had started snowing that morning and had not let up by the time she'd left work; she had been frozen to the bone by the time she'd arrived back at her flat. It didn't help that she'd had a disastrous day at work and was thoroughly sick of everything. She stood in the shower and tried to relax her muscles, attempting to let go of the stress of the day.

She had not made much progress (she was imagining what it would be like to watch her cubicle neighbor get publicly fired) when she dimly heard the sound of the front door. She froze, trying to decide whether it had actually been her door and assessing what her next move should be if someone had just broken in.

"Hi, darling, it's me," came Matthew's voice.

Mary rolled her eyes, letting her breath out. "I knew I shouldn't have given you that spare key," she grumbled to herself. But she was really pleased. She loved how caring and attentive Matthew was, how much he wanted to spend time with her (even when she was in a beastly mood like today), how well he knew her. She particularly loved how he'd just drop by now that he had his own key, wanting to make dinner or talk something over or just sit on the couch together. In the last year and a half since they'd started dating, Mary had been happier than she'd ever been, and she knew she made Matthew happy, too. Sometimes she wondered at how perfectly they seemed to fit together, even despite their different backgrounds (and their mutual love for a good argument). Mary couldn't imagine feeling this way about anyone else.

"I'm in the shower!" she called back, not entirely sure if he'd be able to hear. A moment later, the bathroom door clicked open.

"Hi, darling," Matthew said again. "What's up?"

"I'm drowning myself," Mary said, getting grumpy again for his scaring her and for asking a question with such an obvious answer. Even without seeing him, Mary could tell he was trying to suppress a chuckle. Why her bad moods were so amusing to him she would never know, she thought even more grumpily.

"Oh, no, don't do that, dear," Matthew replied with mock concern. "Is this because of that meeting your father made you take with Rich Carlisle this afternoon?"

Mary grunted.

"Didn't go so well?" He grinned to himself, glad she couldn't see his face. There was never a dull moment with Mary.

"No, it bloody well didn't," Mary replied. "Also, it's freezing outside."

"What?"

"Why I'm drowning myself in here. Because it's cold as fuck outside and I hate it. I want to move. Let's go to California."

Matthew laughed. "If we moved every time you suggested it, we'd become nomads. You know you love London."

"Not today I don't."

"Well today you're very grumpy," Matthew replied playfully.

"Shut up," Mary said, but she was smiling. Deciding it would behoove her to hurry up and get out so that Matthew could warm her up in a different way, she got the shampoo bottle and began to soap her hair. She closed her eyes to keep the suds out, thinking about how they could spend the evening.

Matthew pushed open the shower curtain and his breath caught. Just when he thought she couldn't get more beautiful, or desirable... Mary's head was tipped back to the water, her eyes closed and her hands in her hair, her back arched and her breasts gently bouncing as she scrubbed her hair. Arousal pierced through his core. "God, Mary," he whispered, almost growled.

Mary's eyes opened and she smiled upon seeing her naked boyfriend step into the shower. Grinning, she stepped towards him until her breasts pressed against his chest and their lips could meet, moving her soapy hands from her hair to his. Matthew kissed her hungrily and her lips parted as he ran his tongue over them with a groan.

Matthew put his hands on her warm, slippery waist and Mary stepped back into the water, her lips sliding against his as her hands moved lower. God, she loved his body, loved the feeling of his firm torso against hers, his arousal pressed into her belly and his hands stroking up and down across her hips. Mary tipped her head back, raising her arms to rinse the soap from her hair. Matthew took her in with dark eyes before pressing his lips to her neck, sucking and flicking his tongue across the soft, wet skin before kissing a trail down to her breasts. Mary moaned as he licked and kissed first one, then the other, letting her head fall back even though all the shampoo was long rinsed away.

Their groans mingled in the steamy air as Matthew made his way back to Mary's lips. Her hands roamed across his muscular back and around to his front, but he slipped out of her grasp and bent his head, planting kisses across her stomach as he went to his knees. Mary's pulse fluttered and she gasped as his lips moved lower; she tried to say his name but nothing came out. Matthew nudged her calf gently, guiding her foot to the edge of the tub as his tongue dipped between her legs. His lips and tongue glided across and over her, tasting her. Determined to drive away all thoughts of her terrible day, Matthew sucked and licked, tasted and kissed until Mary was whimpering.

Mary was afraid she might fall over, or she would have been if she had had the capacity for thought; they had never done it _quite _like this before and excitement pulsed through her, making her legs tremble. One hand fisted in Matthew's damp hair while the other pressed into the wall, steadying her, and her toes curled against the porcelain. The flicking of his tongue and stroking of his fingers was incessant, and delicious tension coiled so tightly inside Mary that she thought she might burst; and then she did, planting both hands on Matthew's shoulders as she shattered gloriously above him, moaning his name. She dropped a kiss to the top of his head and stayed there for a moment, panting, as he kissed her one more time.

"Hi, darling," Mary said when Matthew rose, looking at him with half-lidded eyes. She let her arms drape over his shoulders weakly as he pulled her to him.

"Hi," Matthew said. They smiled at each other. How he loved her, even when she was grumpy... and especially when she smiled at him as she did now, her cheeks flushed and her eyes dark. He ran his hands down her sides. "Feel better?" His lips quirked in that half-grin she so adored.

"I'd say so," she said huskily, gazing at his bright blue eyes. She kissed him and lingered on his lips, nibbling at them and running her tongue over first his top lip, then his bottom. She sucked at it for a moment with a contented hum, echoed by a louder groan from Matthew. Smiling, Mary wrapped one of her legs around his waist. She squealed when he picked her up and hooked her ankles together as he kicked the faucet off and stepped out of the shower.

"I should have bad days more often," Mary murmured as Matthew set her down long enough to wrap a large towel around them both. He briskly rubbed the towel across her skin; it didn't do much good except to set her nerves singing again, and with a raise of her eyebrow Mary took the towel and began to dry Matthew off more slowly, sliding her hands over him until he was moaning again. Glancing up at him with a smile, Mary let the towel drop to the floor.

"You should," Matthew replied. "Who knew a bad day could be so good?" He picked her up again, pulled open the door, and, pressing his lips to her damp, sweet-smelling hair, carried her to the bedroom.

* * *

_Oh, dear, did I really write that? Thanks for reading! x_


End file.
